Pulung Gantung
by Phipi
Summary: Jangan biarkan kesakitan dan penderitaan melingkupimu lama-lama. Karena jika kegelapan menyentuhmu walau seujung jari, ia akan membawamu menuju kegelapan yang abadi. Kematian. "Ia datang sebagai musibah atau peringatan, terserah padamu."/warning inside/ada istilah-istilah 'lokal'/dialog berbahasa daerah (ada terjemahan)


_Pulung Gantung_

Sebuah fanfiksi Bleach oleh Phia

Terima kasih untuk mbak Shana Nakazawa sebagai _beta-reader_

Warning: setting GK, OOC, OC, dialog berbahasa Jawa, _semi-canon_,_ rush plot or maybe plotless?_

_._

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang lelaki mengernyitkan kening melihat sebuah layar besar di depannya. Titik-titik yang berkerlap-kerlip di sana menunjukkan pergerakan roh-roh yang terdapat di dunia. Warna-warna yang berbeda menunjukkan kondisi roh-roh tersebut. Dua buah titik pada lokasi yang berdekatan tiba-tiba berubah warna secara drastis, menunjukkan kematian.

Satu-satunya laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya _shinigami_, di ruangan itu berjalan mondar-mandir. Matanya yang menyiratkan kegusaran memindai satu-persatu tumpukan kertas yang bercampur dengan buku-buku. Kemudian tangannya yang panjang menarik salah satu buku dan membolak-baliknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ia menyeringai begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sudah hampir dua bulan terjadi kematian tak wajar dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak di sebuah daerah yang jauh. Roh-roh itu terus saja tercabut dengan mudahnya seolah seseorang sedang memanen sesuatu. Lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum miring dan ber-_sonido_. Ia harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yamato-_taichou_.

/phiphiphi/

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pemuda tinggi tegap, menatap penuh minat ke sebuah jalan setapak yang hampir penuh dengan batu karang dari balik kaca mobil. Deretan pepohonan nampak menaungi rumah-rumah dengan timpang, tak cukup melindungi dari terik matahari yang menyengat. Beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan kaki menolehkan kepalanya menatap mobil Xenia biru yang berjalan lambat itu. Ichigo menelan ludahnya tiba-tiba ketika matanya tak sengaja bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata lain di luar sana. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk diam menghadap ke depan. Tubuhnya menunjukkan ketegangan yang hampir sama dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia, tempat ini bagus juga ya?" ucap Ichigo.

"_Inggih_ (Iya)." Suara Rukia terdengar lirih dan serak.

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kaku. "Wah, kau rupanya sudah mahir berbahasa Jawa."

"_Iki ya, gek sinau_ (Ini juga lagi belajar)."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Ichigo untuk mencerna perkataan Rukia kali ini. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda mengerti. Mobil pun berhenti, menurunkan mereka di sebuah rumah beratap joglo. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tadi mengantarkan mereka. Ia bilang akan menjemput mereka ketika 'pekerjaan' mereka selesai.

"Ichigo." Rukia memanggilnya. Tatapannya tajam. "_Ojo gawe susah_ (Jangan buat susah)."

/phiphiphi/

"_Monggo, monggo mlebet riyin_ (Silahkan, silahkan masuk dulu)._"_ Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang mengenakan setelan sederhana selutut, menyambut Ichigo dan Rukia dengan riang. Ia mempersilahkan mereka duduk di atas sebuah _lincak_, sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu. Sementara gadis itu masuk ke dalam, Ichigo dan Rukia menatap sekeliling mereka.

Ruang tamu itu cukup besar kalau tidak bisa dibilang hampir memenuhi setengah bagian rumah. Namun setengah ruangnya nampak kosong karena hanya berisi dua buah _lincak_ dan sebuah kursi. Sisanya hanya ada selembar tikar plastik yang terhampar di depan televisi. Ada tiga buah pintu di ruangan itu. Dua buah menuju ke beranda, sedangkan sisanya tanpa daun pintu terhubung ke bagian dalam rumah. Dari sanalah gadis itu keluar sambil membawa senampan gelas dan toples berisi _patholo_, makanan berbahan dasar singkong yang mirip rengginang.

"_Panjenengan ingkang badhe nginep dhateng mriki_ (Kalian yang akan menginap di sini)?" Ia menatap mereka dengan pandangan gugup dan hati-hati. Wajar saja, karena mereka adalah orang asing. Di satu sisi menimbulkan keingintahuan, di sisi lain juga kewaspadaan.

Rukia mengamati gadis itu sejenak sebelum menjawab lambat, "_Inggih. Puniki kula kaliyan kanca kula badhe nginep dhateng mriki amargi badhe nganakake penelitian kinten-kinten gangsal dinten. Kula kaliyan kanca kula puniki matur nuwun sanget sampun dipunparingi papan lan mangke bakal ngerepotaken Mbak lan kulawarga_ (Iya. Saya dan teman saya akan menginap di sini karena akan melaksanakan penelitian, kira-kira lima hari. Kami sangat berterima kasih sudah diberi tempat tinggal dan boleh merepotkan mbak serta keluarga)." Ia menelan ludah sejenak. "_Kula nggih nyuwun pangapunten menawi basa Jawa kula taksih mboten alus lan mangke wonten kathah kalepatan_ (Saya juga ingin meminta maaf jika bahasa Jawa saya masih belum bisa halus dan banyak salahnya)_._"

Gadis di depan mereka tertawa lirih. "_Mboten napa-napa. Mboten usah alus-alus ten mriki. Kula lan kulawarga nggih seneng banget menawi saged nampi panjenengan sedaya. Nggih namun puniki ingkang saged kula lan kulawarga sediaken_ (Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah pakai yang halus-halus jika di sini. Saya dan keluarga juga senang sekali bisa menerima kalian. Tapi, ya hanya ini yang bisa kami sediakan)."

"_Monggo dipunsambi_ (Silahkan dicicipi)." Ia kemudian mempersilakan mereka menikmati cemilan. "Ngg ... _asmane mbak kalian mas niki sinten? Kula Senna_ (Ngg ... nama mbak dan mas ini siapa? Saya Senna)._"_

Rukia tampak salah tingkah karena belum memperkenalkan diri mereka. "_Kula Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia_ (Saya Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia)." Kemudian ia menyenggol Ichigo.

"_Ehm ... nami kula Kurosaki Ichigo_ (Ehm ... nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo)," sahut pemuda berambut mencolok itu tergagap.

Senna hanya bisa melongo mendengar nama mereka. "Oh ..._ mbak Ru-Rukia kaliyan mas I-Ichi ... Ichigo, nggih? Asalipun sangking pundi_ (Oh ... mbak Ru-Rukia dan mas I-Ichi ... Ichigo, ya? Asalnya dari mana)?"

Mereka berpandangan sejenak. "_Un _... _saking Je-kodya Yogyakarta_ (Un ... dari Je-kota Yogyakarta)."

Senna mengangguk karena tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Kemudian keheningan terjadi sejenak karena mereka bingung mau berbicara tentang apa lagi.

"_Ngg ... menawi angsal ngertos,_ _mbak lan mas puniki badhe penelitian bab punapa nggih_ (Ngg ... kalau boleh tahu, mbak dan mas ini akan melakukan penelitian tentang apa ya)?"

Raut wajah Senna berubah setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia yang hati-hati, "_Bab pulung gantung_ (Tentang pulung gantung)."

/phiphiphi/

Deretan karang terjal itu seperti tak berujung. Memenuhi setiap jengkal tanah, membuat kaki Ichigo sakit akibat medan yang tidak rata itu. Belum lagi alur perbukitan yang membuat tanah naik turun. Karang-karang itu seolah satu-satunya pijakan paling aman di lereng-lereng curam dan licin. Ichigo membungkuk memegangi kedua lututnya yang bergetar. Napasnya terengah tak karuan ketika mereka sudah menjejak di bidang yang agak datar meski masih dengan deretan karang-karang.

Dari sudut matanya, Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang sama kelelahannya dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu, ia berusaha menutupinya. Sedangkan Senna tampak tidak terlalu lelah meskipun sebelumnya mengaku sudah lama tidak berjalan jauh. Tentu saja, dia sudah terbiasa. Dengan medan seperti ini di setiap tempat, kakimu akan menjadi lebih kuat.

Pagi ini Senna mengajak Ichigo dan Rukia pergi mengunjungi pantai Timang. Kata Senna pantai itu sangat indah karena masih perawan. Belum banyak orang pergi ke sana hanya sekedar untuk berwisata. Penduduk pun tak banyak yang mencari nafkah di sana. Hanya beberapa yang kadang-kadang pergi untuk mendapatkan tambahan penghasilan: berburu lobster. Jaraknya juga lumayan dari desa terdekat, sekitar dua kilometer.

_Yah, pantas saja karena begini medannya_. Batin Ichigo merutuk kesal. Hanya kendaraan tertentu yang bisa lewat sini. Semacam mobil atau motor _off road_, penduduk desa tak banyak yang memilikinya, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Apalagi seorang gadis macam Senna. Tak mungkin ia bisa mengendarainya. _Seandainya mereka bisa berubah wujud menjadi roh, pasti perjalanan tidak akan seberat ini_.

Ichigo tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mereka sedang melaksanakan misi, tidak bisa sembarangan mengungkap identitas diri. Lagipula Senna adalah orang asing. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa ia adalah manusia.

"_Mas Ichi badhe istirahat rumiyin, napa_ (Apakah Mas Ichi mau istirahat dulu)?" tanya Senna sambil tersenyum.

Rukia menyela terlebih dahulu. "_Ahaha, mboten napa-napa Sen._ _Sakjane kados niki nggih sampun biyasa_. _Biasane nggih kuat marathonan kok_ (Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, Sen. Sebenarnya yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Biasanya pun kuat maratonan kok)."

Ichigo melotot mendengar jawaban Rukia. Melihat Senna yang tersenyum maklum membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membantah. Apalagi tenaganya yang telah terkuras habis seolah menyedot semangatnya juga. "_Niki taksih tebih_ (Ini masih jauh)?"

"_Hm ... mpun cerak. Kinten-kinten nggih tigangdasa menit ngkas _(Hm ... sudah dekat. Kira-kira ya tigapuluh menit lagi),_"_ jawab Senna yang disambut senyuman pasrah Ichigo.

"_Boten usah. Selak srengengene tambah panas_ (Tidak usah. Keburu matahari semakin panas)."

Mereka pun kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Untuk mengalihkan rasa capek, mereka menyapa setiap penduduk yang kebetulan juga sedang lewat atau sedang berladang di sisi kanan-kiri jalan. Kata Senna, ladang penduduk desa memang letaknya jauh-jauh. Banyak pula yang terletak di dalam hutan. Di sana, selain berladang mereka juga berternak _rajakaya_. Ternak itu mereka tinggalkan dalam kandang di dalam hutan karena di sanalah tempat yang memadai tersedia, juga aman.

Ichigo memandangi deretan pepohonan yang naik turun mengikuti alur bukit. Semilir angin laut terasa membawa bau laut yang semakin mendekat. Gesekan dedaunan yang bergoyang menghipnotis Ichigo, melambungkan angannya. Semua terasa begitu damai di sini.

Semua orang melaksanakan rutinitasnya tanpa tergesa-gesa. Tak terlihat ambisi-ambisi yang berlebihan. Semua berjalan seperti keharusan. Begitu setiap hari tanpa merasa bosan. Apapun hasilnya biarlah urusan Tuhan. Mereka hanya mensyukuri apa yang bisa didapat dari tanah kering ini.

"_Sedela maneh tekan_ (Sebentar lagi sampai)," seru Rukia tiba-tiba begitu deretan tanah landai terhampar. Gunung-gunung rimbun sudah tertinggal di belakang rupanya. Ichigo menatap heran. Tak ada jilatan ombak yang menari dari kejauhan. Pun tanah berpasir yang terhampar. Masih dengan jalan berkarang yang memanjang.

Senna mengangguk senang, mengikuti langkah Rukia di depan. "_Ayo nang bukit karang wae. Mengko uga katon segarane_ (Ayo ke bukit karang saja. Nanti juga akan terlihat lautannya)."

Langkah kaki mereka berubah panjang-panjang seolah telah melihat garis _finish_. Meskipun jalan makin merambat naik dan karang pun semakin merapat seolah tak menyisakan sedikit jengkal tanah.

"_Kae, gubuk-gubuk gawe istirahat bar saka ndangir_ (Itu, gubuk-gubuk yang digunakan istirahat selepas membabat rumput)," terang Senna menunjuk deretan gubuk yang menyebar tak merata ketika mereka sudah mencapai pijakan yang lebih tinggi. Mereka menatap takjub pada deretan kehijauan bercampur kuning yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Rukia membatin tentang bukit yang dinamakan bukit karang itu. Seluruh permukaannya benar-benar karang. Kadang ia merasa di balik karang-karang itu berongga itu ada hembusan angin laut yang menyelusup. Ia bergidik membayangkan jika karang-karang itu lepas dari tatanannya.

"_Ati-ati_!" Senna terkejut ketika tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba-menariknya. Beberapa kali ia memang terlihat kepayahan dengan sepatu _nike_nya yang sudah keropos di beberapa sisi, terkikis karang.

"E ... sori." Ichigo nyengir. Kemudian ia terpana setelah kakinya menemukan pijakan yang mantap. Deburan ombak menyapu sepanjang bibir pantai yang hampir keseluruhannya terlindung dinding-dinding karang. Hamparan pasir putih menggeliat ketika sebuah sapuan air asin menamparnya.

"_Sugoi ne _...," ucap Ichigo tanpa sadar.

"Oiii, Ichigooo!" Teriakan Rukia terdengar menggema. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari bawah sana. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Tampaknya hari itu mereka akan melupakan misi mereka dan bersenang-senang di sepanjang pantai. Menikmati _krungken_ (hewan laut sejenis bulu babi) mentah. Juga melihat orang-orang _ngrendet_ (mencari lobster). Oh, sungguh indah _liburan_ kali ini.

/phiphiphi/

"_Ana apa_, Sen?" Ichigo melihat Senna yang berjalan tergesa memasuki joglo dengan tampang pucat.

"_Iki arep nglayat_ _nang omahe _Pak Kadi (Ini mau melayat ke rumah Pak Kadi)," sahutnya sambil menyiapkan beras.

Ichigo mematung mendengarnya, begitu pula Rukia yang tengah mencari sinyal untuk ponselnya. Mereka berpandangan dengan cemas. Rukia bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi kesal di wajah Ichigo. Ia tahu Ichigo pasti merasa _kecolongan_. Ia pun begitu. Namun, ia juga sedikit merasa takut. _Sudah yang ketiga_.

"_A-aku oleh melu_ (A-aku boleh ikut)?" tanya Rukia cepat-cepat sebelum Senna selesai beres-beres.

Ia menatap Rukia sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya beralih memohon dan berterima kasih kepada Ichigo supaya menjaga rumah yang dibiarkan tidak terkunci. Kemudian kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat diikuti Rukia, bergabung dengan deretan warga lainnya yang bergegas menuju rumah di dekat pos gardu.

"_Jarene Pak Kadi sedane gara-gara ditekani pulung gantung ya_ (Katanya Pak Kadi meninggalnya gara-gara didatangi pulung gantung ya}?" ucap seorang ibu berbisik. Rukia memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"_Lha pantes ae. Ket winginane kae wonge rada aneh_ (Lha pantas saja. Dari kemarin, orang itu agak aneh perilakunya)," timpal ibu-ibu lainnya.

"_Aneh piye_? _Pancen Pak Kadi kuwi gek ana masalah. Jarene bisnise gagal sing nang ngendi ngunu_ (Aneh seperti apa? Pak Kadi itu memang sedang ada masalah. Katanya, sih, bisnisnya yang dimana itu gagal) ..." Pembicaraan berkembang meluas.

Senna melirik rumpian ibu-ibu itu dengan tatapan sebal. Tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal meskipun yang dibicarakan benar adanya. Lebih penting sekarang adalah mendoakan sang jenazah dan menghibur keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

Rukia dapat merasakan suasana duka dan kematian di rumah yang kini penuh sesak dengan orang lalu lalang. Jenazah rencananya akan dimakamkan pukul dua siang di pemakaman desa. Setelah dimandikan dan disholatkan—Rukia hanya menonton dari semua prosesi dari pinggir—, _Pak Modin_ memberikan ceramah singkat terkait ucapan belasungkawa dan sebagainya.

Ia sedikit menyinggung mengenai masalah _pulung gantung_ dan mengingatkan warga agar senantiasa waspada dan berjaga. Juga selalu mengingat yang Maha Kuasa. Jika sedang tertimpa musibah, jangan cepat berpikiran pendek.

Diam-diam Rukia memahat baik-baik tiap-tiap kata _Pak Modin_ juga wajah-wajah para pendengar. Meskipun mereka nampaknya kurang suka terhadap sang jenazah, namun itu tidak mungkin sebuah pembunuhan. Batin Rukia menganalisis terlalu jauh. Tampaknya ia harus bertanya pada seseorang.

"_Pulung gantung kuwi kaya semacam roh utawa spirit warna abang. Wong mriki duwe kapitayan yen ditekani roh mau berarti tanda-tanda arep bunuh diri. Biasane tiba nang suwungan omah _(Pulung gantung itu semacam roh atau spirit yang berwarna merah. Orang-orang di sini punya kepercayaan, jika didatangi pulung gantung berati tanda-tanda akan bunuh diri. Biasanya pulung gantung itu jatuh ke atap rumah),_"_ ucap _Pak Modin_ ketika Rukia bertanya sehabis melayat.

"_Rasane ... pas ditekani? Kaya-kaya dirasuki. Badan iki kaya ana sing nggerakna. Yen pikiran ora isa nglawan ya ... dadine bisa kaya ngunu kae. Ujug-ujug njupuk tambang_ (Rasanya didatangi? Seperti dirasuki sesuatu. Badan ini seperti ada yang menggerakkan. Jika pikiran tidak bisa melawan, ya, jadinya seperti itu tadi. Tiba-tiba ambil tali)," tambahnya lagi sambil tertawa miris.

Rukia meremas tangan kirinya perlahan. "_Lha menawi mekaten kan, wonten sing saged nulungi? Napa mboten saumpami, wonten ingkang mangertosi _(Lha kalau begitu 'kan, akan ada yang bisa menolong? Jika seumpama ada yang mengetahui)?"

"_Ya isa wae. Mung, biasane tekane pas lagi dewean. Mangkane ngati-ati aja kerep nglamun_._ Senajan ora ditekani, yen dewean, ana masalah, uteke buthek, ya sapa bisa _(Ya bisa saja. Hanya biasanya, datangnya ketika sedang sendirian. Makanya hati-hati, jangan sering-sering melamun. Meskipun tidak didatangi, jika sendirian, sedang ada masalah, otaknya pusing, ya bisa jadi) ..._"_

"_Oia...dhek Senna kuwi, make ya seda nggantung_ (Oh ya, dik Senna itu ibunya juga gantung diri)_ ..."_

/phiphiphi/

Langit begitu gelap dengan penerangan seadanya. Bulan pun bersinar pucat tak sanggup memberikan cahaya yang cukup. Ichigo memicingkan matanya memandangi siluet dedaunan pohon pisang yang bergerak perlahan. _Tidak mungkin ada kuntilanak di sana_, batin Ichigo tiba-tiba sewot. _Kalau ada pun pasti aku sudah lihat. Aku 'kan shinigami._

"Ichigo." Sebuah suara rendah mampir di telinganya. Ichigo terperanjat lebih-lebih melihat seseorang di belakangnya. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dengan gaun putih hingga ke mata kaki. Itu 'kan ...

"_Duh Gusti Pangeraaan_!" Ia berteriak kejang-kejang.

"_Woi, Ichigo! Diceluk kok malah bengak-bengok. Iki aku_ (Dipanggil kok malah teriak-teriak. Ini aku)." Sosok itu mengernyit sebal kemudian mengibaskan gaunnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ichigo. Oh, ternyata Rukia.

"_Apa ndelok-ndelok? Aku disilihi Senna. Wis ja protes_ (Apa lihat-lihat? Aku dipinjami Senna. Sudah, jangan protes)." Ichigo terlongong sesaat melihat tingkah Rukia. Sadar akan ke-_out of character_-nya, ia berdeham sejenak.

"_Piye? Ana sing aneh ora_ (Bagaimana? Ada yang aneh tidak)?" ujarnya kemudian kembali dengan gayanya yang katanya keren itu.

Rukia yang terdiam membuat Ichigo berdebar menunggu. Sebuah gelengan kecil membuyarkan harapan Ichigo. "_Aku mumet _(Aku pusing)."

Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan _Pak Modin_. Tentang keadaan di sekitar rumah duka dan pemakaman. Tak ada hal-hal yang aneh.

"_Hollow_?" pancing Ichigo.

Rukia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia sudah mengecek sampai berubah wujud dalam bentuk rohnya. Akan tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Satu hal yang dari tadi menghantuinya adalah perkataan _Pak Modin _tadi. '_Percaya apa ora pokoke aja nglamun ..._

_aja nglamun ..._

_aja ... _'

/phiphiphi/

Pagi masih belum sempurna benar ketika Rukia memeriksa kalender di ponselnya. _Kurang dua hari_, ia menghela napas tertahan. Masalahnya benar-benar rumit kali ini. Mereka—Rukia dan Ichigo—belum menemukan titik utama permasalahan mereka. Sedangkan para korban—kalau mereka bisa menyebutnya korban—terus berjatuhan.

Sebenarnya apa itu _pulung gantung_? Kenapa setiap orang di desa ini seolah hobi menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan bunuh diri? Ada apa dengan desa ini?

Rukia tengah mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela yang masih setengah gelap. Tetesan embun belum menyentuh pucuk-pucuk dedaunan ketika seberkas cahaya merah bulat meluncur jatuh ke atas atap tempat Rukia bernaung.

Apa itu? Ada apa?

"Rukia! _Mrenea, cepetan_ (Ke sini, cepat)!" Suara Ichigo memanggil-manggil.

Ia menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah berdiri mematung. "_Ana ap_ (Ada ap)— "

Mata besar Rukia semakin membesar ketika arah pandangnya mengikuti arah tubuh Ichigo menghadap. Seorang gadis berambut ungu tengah menggelepar dengan kaki menggantung di tengah kamar. Matanya membeliak ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Dengan sekali tarik, Rukia yang memanjat meja, melepaskan selendang yang tidak terikat kuat itu hingga jatuh bersama seonggok tubuh yang kini meringkuk.

"_Sen_, _ana apa ta_?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah _shock_ sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada gadis itu setelah didudukkan oleh Ichigo ke sebuah kursi.

Mata gadis itu memerah masih menyiratkan ketakutan. Napasnya nyaris terputus-putus. Bibirnya yang bergetar terus bergumam, "_Aku ra reti_ (Aku nggak tahu) ..."

Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bahu bergetar hebat. "_Aku ra reti_... _aku emoh dijodohna karo Pak Noto_ _nang kutha _..._ aku emoh pokoke ..._ (Aku tidak tahu ... pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Pak Noto di kota ... aku tidak mau._"_

Ichigo dan Rukia terpaku. Di belakang gadis itu melayang sebuah bola berwarna merah menyala.

Yogyakarta, 20 Februari 2014

Catatan:

Latar tempat cerita ini nyata. Sumber data dan deskripsi tempat didapat dari desa Tepus, Gunung Kidul, Yogyakarta ketika saya dkk sedang berkunjung ke sana dan sebagian dari _googling_. Untuk karakter 'Bleach'nya maaf jika sangat _out of character_ dan ada banyak kesalahan lainnya. Sudah lama saya tidak mengikuti _manga_ atau beritanya.

Untuk bahasa Jawanya, jangan tanya kenapa bentukannya aneh begitu-_- Saya orang Jawa Timur yang nggak terlalu bisa bahasa Jawa kemudian sekarang domisili di Yogyakarta. Untuk tingkat tuturnya maap ya, lagi males buka kamus ...

Plot, dkk ... saya ndak tahu, _clueless_. Lagi pingin aja bikin cerita tentang desa itu dan juga mitosnya, _pulung gantung_. Kebenarannya tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing. Segala kegajean informasi di dalam cerita itu semata-mata (kesalahan) dari saya pribadi. ^^v

Oh ya, cerita ini buat challenge dari ambudaff sekaligus untuk memperingati Hari Bahasa Ibu Internasional, 21 Februari. Yuk, mari lestarikan bahasa Ibu kita masing-masing! (Fyi, bahasa ibu adalah bahasa yang pertama kali kita pelajari duluuu)

Sumber web:

Adaba, Pandu Yuhsina. _Pulung Gantung Membalik Teror Menjadi Peringatan _Bahaya. /pulung-gantung-membalik-teror-menjadi-peringatan-bahaya-catatan-oleh . Diakses pada Minggu, 17 Februari 2013 pukul 22.00


End file.
